


Trevor and Philip: Their Favourite Things

by Madjones16



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Philip is sad, SO I AM HERE TO PROVIDE, Soft Boys, This fandom needs more stories, even though ive never done this before, he is stressed and just needs help, trevor is here to help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madjones16/pseuds/Madjones16
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Trevor and Philips favourite things. They all link together but may not be in chronological order.





	Trevor and Philip: Their Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this piece is set before they are dating, it doesn't really have a place in the show but i guess before season three? Just after the season 2 ending i guess, i dont know, it doesnt really matter anyway, enjoy!

Trevor:

The sky glows with stars. Billions and billions of burning stars, so far away. Trevor thinks that watching the stars (on a summers night in the park) was his favourite thing to do. He can feel the gentle breeze - piercing at night, he can hear the night creatures chirping in the bushes and trees around him. Everything around him is so alive, the green leaves; the buzzing insects and crawling bugs; the bustling city and the stars. Stray leaves fly above him, rustling gently, beneath him he can feel the prickly grass, poking his neck and hands. He can smell it beneath him: the earth, as well as the Sweet Osmanthus bedside him.

The stars flicker above him.

So many more stars than from his time, so many bright, alive stars. He can look at these stars and he can sit outside breathing in fresh air for as long as he wants because it is safe. It is safe and it is beautiful.Trevor can hear footsteps behind him. Light, unsure footsteps. Calmly, he sits up and turns, Philip is standing before him, hand in his pockets, shoulders up by his neck, eyes darting around. There is a layer of sweat on his forehead and Trevor can see that hes wearing the same clothes from days before.

"Hey, uh, you mind if i sit?" Philip stutters and takes a short breath. After just a few moments he turns and starts to leave.

"Sure, i'd love to have you."

Without another word, Trevor lies down and continues to look at his beautiful stars, now however, he can hear Philips breathing, he can feel Philips shaking and smell the old sweat on Philips clothes. Trevor knows there is something bothering his friend. More than Jenny's betrayal and his withdrawal, Trevor desperately wants to know and to help, but he doesn't push it. Trevor knows, in his ancient wisdom that if he stays quiet, Philip will talk eventually, why else would he seek Trevor out like this? In his place of solace.

Despite these distractions, Trevor continues to gaze at the magnificent array of stars and embraces the cold wind. He feels Philip shake beside him, he hears him let out a breath, as if to speak, but then turn and face the bush. Trevor - without question - lays his hand over Philips clammy one and squeezes gently, forever looking up towards the jewels in the sky. Philip tenses, before squeezing back, taking a deep breath before speaking:

"How are you always so calm and happy?" He asks, voice timid like a child. Philips head resolutely stares at the bushes, even when Trevor turns to gaze on the blonde.

"I'm not." Trevor replies, reminding himself to make sure Philip washes before tomorrow, being dirty and sick definitely won't help Philip. "Perhaps it seems that way because, i take joy in the little things in life, but i'm not happy all the time."

When Philip turns again, Trevor can see the tears in is eyes.

"I feel like i'll never be happy again. That's stupid, isn't it? It's so silly, of course i'll be happy again, i just - I just, i don't know, i'm sorry, i'm probably not making any-"

"Philip, hey, don't worry. I understand. Sometimes it feels like everything good has been sucked from your life, like every breath hurts. I understand."

"I just... I want it to stop." Philip cries more, ducking his head and bringing his hand up to cover his face. Gently, Trevor pulls his arms up around Philips and lets one hands comb through his greasy hair. Trevor wait a few minutes, letting his shirt get wet, feeling the wind pick, listening to the broken sobs of his teammate - his closest friend.

"I know. I understand." When Philip finally relaxes, Trevor continues. "My wife and i were soulmates. We lived in many bodies but we were together through all of them. When she died, it was like a black hole had opened in my mind. Sucking in the happiness, taking away my joy. It felt as though all my happy memories had been burnt with my wife. I didn't think i would ever laugh gin. i didn't think i had anything to live for."

"Trevor, i'm sorry. i didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Philip backs away, looking down with fear and regret.

"Its okay, the point is, i found mt life again. I found happiness. It took a wile but i smile and i laugh and i am happy. When you experience a feeling as bad as that, the small things begin to have joyful side, I don't ever want to feel like that again so i make sure to find joy in the simplest things."

Trevor watches Philips face carefully, his tear tracks are obvious his eyes are rimmed red but somehow, a bit of the stress, which was so obvious before, had gone.

"I might need your help." Philips expression hardly changes, but there is a glint of hope in his eyes.

" I know." Trevor smiles sweetly at Philip. "Lie with me." Trevor turns back towards the sky and pulls Philip into his chest. They look out at the inky sky, stars covering it like a blanket.

Trevor can feel the wind, cold against his wet shirt but buffeted by the man beside him. He can hear Philips breathing, the occasional sniff and sometimes the rustle of clothes when he moves. Soon those breaths turn to cute snores. Stray leaves float around them, far closer than the billions of stars watching over them. He can smell the old sweat from Philips clothes, but more importantly, he can smell something that is entirely Philip: an odd mix of apple and oil. its nice and comforting to Trevor.

Having Philip cuddled in his arms is not the same as being in his haven alone. He can't smell the flowers, he can barely hear the wildlife, but it's just as wonderful because Philip is safe and he can stay in Trevors solace for as long as he wants because underneath the stars, they are safe and he is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> So i love my boys and this fandom but i saw that there weren't many fics, so i decided to write one, im just starting out doing some of my own writing so criticism is appreciated, any idea for one-shots or other stories would be incredible and i really hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> -it has not been beta read, so dont hesitate to point out mistakes.


End file.
